


Untouchable

by WTheF



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutilation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTheF/pseuds/WTheF
Summary: Якорь выходит из-под контроля, Инквизитору плохо, и никто ничего не может с этим сделать. Короткая зарисовка о возможных чувствах любовника грозы всея Тедаса.
Relationships: Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 1





	Untouchable

Когда Алларос впервые вскрикивает от боли, хватается за руку, сияющую холодным светом Тени, сердце Дориана неприятно ёкает, внутри все скручивается в узел, но эльф быстро берет себя в руки. Его лицо, переборов гримасу боли, снова становится холодным и замкнутым, он выпрямляется и расправляет плечи, отстраненно улыбаясь окружающим, но внимательный взгляд мага подмечает мелкую дрожь рук Инквизитора.

Второй раз, вырвавший из груди Лавеллана задушенный скулеж, бросивший его на колени, вызывает в Дориане состояние, близкое к панике. Рядом стоят Леллиана, душечка Жози и суровый Каллен, а тевинтерец, наплевав на них, хочет броситься к своему аматусу, обнять за плечи, забрать себе хотя бы часть боли. Но Алларос снова поднимается, улыбается рассеянно, а в глазах его отголосок той же паники, которая едва ли не накрыла Павуса, и Дориану становится вдвойне страшно.

Он надеялся уйти тихо и спокойно. Его отец мертв, место в Магистериуме ждет, долг перед страной превыше всего. Алларос понял это, отпустил, но теперь сам Дориан не уверен в том, что сможет просто уехать. Бросить единственного любимого человека, оставить на волю судьбы и злой магической шутки?

Когда погоня за кунари и Соласом подходит к своему концу, Инквизитору совсем плохо. Якорь, наполненный древней магией эльфов, Тени и Перекрестка, стал опаснее гаатлока, и Лавеллан весь…светится. Ярко-зеленые всполохи, охватывающие все его тело, искрятся магией, Дориану не нужно даже смотреть на любовника, чтобы знать, что на его лице застыло выражение той терпеливой сосредоточенности, что была свойственна, например, сражению с драконом. Когда огонь и кровь вокруг, небо разрывает набат бьющих по нему крыльев, а в ушах звенит от пронзительных криков погибающей твари, Инквизитору не остается ничего другого, кроме как стиснуть зубы покрепче, перехватить удобнее кинжалы и терпеть боль, ведь иного выхода нет. Всполохи магии, вырывавшейся все чаще, отшвыривают и врагов, и друзей, союзники уже наловчились отбегать подальше при малейшем намеке на взрыв, но, когда в очередной раз Аллорос внезапно отлетает в скалу спиной вперед, Дориан, наплевав на все доводы разума, срывается с места.

Эльф, холодный и дрожащий, едва дышит, воздух с хрипами срывается с сухих губ. Он ластится к нему, ищет забвения и тепла, спасения от боли, разрывающей изнутри. Павус сглатывает ком, осматривая Аллароса на предмет повреждений. Вестник, забывшийся на несколько мгновений от боли и усталости, приходит в себя и тут же пытается вскочить, жестами отогнать от себя Дориана, ведь это так опасно — находиться сейчас рядом с ним. Настаивает все же на своем, поднимается на нетвердых ногах, улыбается бледными губами и уходит вперед, не желая ранить друзей. Узел в животе у мага закручивается до конца, когда тот смотрит ему вслед.

Зеркало, погасшее перед их носом, забравшее с собой эльфа, заставляет замереть на месте от ужаса. Дориан давит в себе порыв — глупый и бессмысленный, — начать бить руками по тусклому стеклу и мутной раме. Бык, испытывающий, похоже, те же чувства, подходит и кладет на плечо огромную руку, такую осторожную сейчас, сжимает крепко и тяжело вздыхает. Дориан вторит ему и тяжело опускается на камень, торчащий неподалеку, полный уверенности ждать тут своего аматуса хоть до скончания веков, если потребуется.

Алларос, оставшийся без руки, лишает Дориана (кто бы мог подумать, что это вообще возможно!) дара речи. Ком, уже, видимо, решивший поселиться в горле, давит сильнее, чем когда-либо, но эльф улыбается тепло и мягко, тянет здоровую руку к магу, переплетает пальцы, и страх отступает. Павус не может совладать с эмоциями. Он не знает, хочет ли он накричать на Лавеллана за безрассудство, либо же просто обнять его и расплакаться, дав волю чувствам и переживаниям. Инквизитор поймет его в любом случае. Дориану сейчас плевать на Магистериум, на Соласа, на Совет и вообще на все, что только можно, и ради этой свободы стоило так поволноваться. Он тянет руку, обнимает эльфа за талию и улыбается ему в ответ, подмечая радостные искры в глазах Вестника.

Магистериум не дает передышки, Дориана рвут на части со всех сторон, и он готов схватиться за посох и обрушить огненный шторм на голову первого попавшегося под руку, но кристалл, висящий на шее, дает незримую поддержку, куда более весомую, чем все одобрительные комментарии союзников и друзей. Они с Алларосом не говорили всего неделю, но Павус уже чувствует, что скучает. Воспоминания о днях, проведенных в Инквизиции, тоже дарят отдушину, маг позволяет себе на несколько долгих минут погрузиться в них с головой, а потому даже не обращает внимание на открывшуюся дверь. Он вздрагивает лишь когда на его плечо ложится изящная рука, а воздух вокруг наполняется таким знакомым и родным запахом. Дориан не может не улыбнуться, хотя очень старается сохранить образ, когда поворачивается к Лавеллану. Милорд Инквизитор, уставший и грязный с дороги, гораздо лучше всего, что знает Дориан, даже, пожалуй, лучше чищенного винограда, скользит ему на колени и прижимается лбом к его голове, и в такие моменты Дориан уверен в том, что у них все получится.


End file.
